1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for replacing blade seals; and more particularly to a method for replacing blade seals in recreational vehicle gate valves without removing a valve housing from the plumbing.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In a typical application for replacing blade seals in recreational vehicle gate valves, one must remove a valve housing in whole from a plumbing system in order to conduct maintenance or replace damaged seals. However, the removing of the valve housing from the plumbing system is difficult and results in the possibility of breaking or damaging the plumbing. Also putting the seals back in are difficult due to having to hold them in place so they will not slip during assembly. In view of this, there is a need in the industry for a better way of replacing blade seals in recreational vehicle gate valves.